Zim Christmas Carols
by The Lone Wolf
Summary: *Gasp* I finally added morer twisted Christmas Carol Parodied! Wow I have over 20 reviews! You guys are the best! *Hands everyone who reviewed a cupcake*
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
On the first day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
A chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the second day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the thrid day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Three Krazy Tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the forth day of christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the fith day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy Tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the seventh day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy tacos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the eighth day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Eight burgers from McMeaties,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy tacos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the ninth day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Nine stuffed pigs,  
Eight burgers from McMeaties,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary Monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the tenth day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Ten squeaky monkeys,  
Nine stuffed pigs,  
Eight burgers from McMeaties,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy Tacos,  
Two Chicken Taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Elven cans of tuna,  
Ten squeaky monkeys,  
Nine stuffed pigs,  
Eight burgers from McMeaties,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five giant burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy Tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
and a chocolate bubble gum slurpe.  
On the twelth day of Christmas,  
Zim's robot gave to me,  
Twelve pizzas from Blaoaty's  
Eleven cans of tuna,  
Ten squeaky monkeys,  
Nine stuffed pigs,  
Eight burgers from McMeaties,  
Seven chocolate cupcakes,  
Six Scary monkeys growling,  
Five Giant Burritos,  
Four guidence chips,  
Three Krazy Tacos,  
Two chicken taquitos,  
And a chocolate bubble gum slurpe. 


	2. Gir the Crazy Sir

Gir the Crazy Sir  
Sing to the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
You know Sir # 1, and Sir # 2, Sir # 3, Sir # 4, Sir # 5, Sir # 6, Sir # 7, and Sir # 8.  
  
But do you recall the craziest Sir of them all?  
  
Gir the Crazy Sir,(Sir)  
Had a little rubber pig,  
And if you ever saw it, (saw it)  
You would even say it squeaked.  
  
All of the other Sirs,  
used to laugh and call him names,  
they never let poor Gir,  
join in any Sir games.  
  
Then on night of Impending Doom 2,  
The Tallest came to say,  
"Zim with your secret misson,"  
"Take this 'advanced' Sir with you."  
  
The Zim got really annoyed,  
As Gir shouted out the Doom Song,  
Gir the crazy Sir,  
Your the craziest Sir in history. 


	3. Dib Got Run Over By A Voot Runner

Dib Got Run Over By A Voot Runner  
Sung to the tune of "Grandma got Run Over By A Reindeer"  
Dislaimer: I don't own The song "Grandma Got Run over by a reindeer or Invader Zim  
  
Dib got run over by a voot runner  
Trying to prove Zim was alien,  
You can say there's no such thing as aliens,  
But as for Gaz an' Membrane, we believe  
  
He'd been watching too much Mysterious Mysteries,  
And Professor Membrane begged him not to go.  
But he forgot his camera,  
And staggered out the door into the snow.  
  
When they found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
There was chocolate bubble gum slurpee  
And the Irk symbal on his back.  
  
Dib got run over by a Voot Runner  
Trying to prove Zim was an alien  
You can say there's no such thing as aliens  
But as for Gaz an' Membrane, they believe  
  
Now Proffesor is so proud of Gaz,  
She's been taking this so well,  
See her in there eating pizza,  
Playing Gameslave 2 and watching the show with the bat and cow.  
  
It's not Christmas without Dib,  
All the family's dressed in black,  
And they just can't help wonder  
Should they open up his gifts  
or send them back?  
SEND THEM BACK!!!  
  
Dib got run over by a voot runner,  
Trying to prove Zim was an alien,  
You can say there's no such things as aliens,  
But as for Gaz an' Membrane, they believe.  
  
Now the dinner's on the table  
And the pudding too,  
And they black and blue candles,  
That just would of matched the fabric,  
In Dib's trenchcoat and shirt.  
  
They've warned their friends and family,  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To an alien who drive a voot runner,  
and plays with crazy Sirs.  
  
Sing it, Gaz!  
  
Dib got run over by a Voot Runner,  
Trying to prove Zim was an alien.  
You can say there's no such thing as aliens,  
But as for Gaz an' Membrane, they believe.  
  
*Note: I did not mean to make any Dib fans mad with this song. Dib is my favorite character. I just thought it would be funny to make parody of this song. So if your going to flame just make sure you know I didn't mean to offend anyone.*  
  
  
  



	4. All I want for Christmas Gir's POV Parod...

All I Want For Christmas  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this parody!  
Note: This is from GIR's point of view!  
Everybody stops   
and stares at me   
my guidence chip is   
gone as you can see   
I don't know want   
to blame my master for this catastrophe!   
But my one wish on Christmas Eve   
is as plain as it can be!   
  
All I want for Christmas   
is to be a mongoose,   
is to be a mongoose!  
  
Gee, if I could only I   
could be a mongoose,   
then I could be with you   
"Merry Christmas."   
It seems so long since I asked master,  
"Can I be a mongoose dog?"   
  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,   
able to eat snakes like the guys on T.V  
  
All I want for Christmas   
is to be a mongoose,   
is to be a mongoose.   
Gee, if I could only I   
could be a mongoose  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Zims's Voice in Background: "Gir! Stop that ridiculous singing about mongooses and that human holiday!!!"  
  
*Note: Yes, I know it's lame, but I had to leave to go on a vacation today and my dad was yelling at everyone to get on the car. Sorry if it seems rushed.* 


	5. Jinglebells

Jinglebells  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except this darned parody!  
  
  
Jinglebells,  
Gir's rubber pig smells,  
Dib's plan failed again,  
Camera had its lens cap on  
Pictures of Zim never developed!  
  
*Repeat singing until someone slaps you or tells you to shut up* 


End file.
